Merry Sue's Misadventures
by PhiGirl
Summary: Sue Miller is a rather unremarkable witch, but she does have fun at Hogwarts. This is a series of short pieces involving her and will be updated whenever I have time and ideas to spare.
1. Introduction

Sue Miller was a witch in her third year at Hogwarts. She was neither a pureblood princess nor Harry's twin sister (evil or not). She did not have violet eyes or silver hair. She was not in love with Professor Snape; nor he with her. Instead she had fallen in love with a fifth year boy once and had been rejected. She had cried for a few days and got over it. She was, in fact, a perfectly normal witch, as far as those things go. The only thing that was remarkable about her was that she was so thoroughly unremarkable. That did not keep her from having fun, however.

* * *

This collection of one-shots contains:

**How Merry Sue Earned Her Nickname** – It had nothing at all to do with merriness.  
**Mooning over Garish Stu** – Sue fancies herself in love.


	2. How Merry Sue Earned Her Nickname

Sue waved when she spotted her Ravenclaw friend and shouted, "Merry Christmas, Charlie!"

"Merry Christmas, Merry Sue", he called back.

Sue scrunched her face. That had already been old when he had given her that nickname two years ago.

She had been in her first year then and was practically clinging to her favourite book most of the time. It gave her confidence whenever she felt lost in this strange, amazing world that had opened to her shortly after her eleventh birthday. The magic that clung between the pages and was infused in the ink had always seemed real to her. It still did, more real often than all that wand-waving and cauldron-stirring she learned here.

She had, in fact, developed a slight crush on one of the characters. This did not exactly go unnoticed as she scribbled his name all over her potions notes.

"Sue", her potions partner and friend hissed under his breath. "I would stop this if I were you. I've heard stories about what Snape will do to anyone who does not pay attention. Don't risk it."

Sue sighed and tried to keep her attention on the teacher. She didn't succeed for long. She had never liked to cook, and potions was not much different in her eyes. Not that she would ever say so where their intimidating professor could hear it.

The tip of her quill had found its way between her teeth. Annoyed with herself she yanked it out, unfortunately spraying ink all over her notes. Of course the ink had not dried by the time class was over, so she resigned herself to having to copy the notes from somebody else and stuffed the smudgy parchment into her back.

"Who is Merry, anyway?" Charlie asked as they exited the classroom.

Sue looked at him incredulously: how could he not know?

"A hobbit."

"A what? Sounds like a disease, or perhaps some animal. But it's not in Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them."

He was a Ravenclaw all right.

"It's a character from a book, stupid. Hobbits are those short people with hairy feet, and they live in burrows."

Charlie looked at her for a moment and judged it safer not to ask further.

"Well, it's certainly a nice name", he remarked.

And thus her nickname was born.


	3. Mooning over Garish Stu

"Sue is in luuv, Sue is in luuv", chanted her grinning friend.

Sue hit her over the head with her arithmancy book and grumbled, "Shut it, Debbie. I'm not in love with him."

Deborah's grin only widened. "Ah, but you do know whom I mean", she teased. "Though I don't understand what you see in him. All right, he's pretty, but you've never even spoken to him."

"He's not pretty, he's handsome", Sue objected with a dreamy look in her eyes. "He's such a great flier and his hair looks so soft! I'd love to touch it and to have him look at me with those deep blue eyes …"

"He has a pimple right on his nose."

Sue glared at her, arms on her hips. "So have you."

"Hey!" Deborah exclaimed in mock outrage. "No need to insult me."

"Then don't insult Stu!"

"Fine, fine. If you're really smitten with him you should ask him to go to Hogsmeade with you", Deborah suggested.

A desperate look crept into Sue's eyes. "I don't know how to ask him. I'll just ruin it."

Her friend shook her head. "Look, if you ask him, he might say no. But if you don't ask him you have no chance at all", she advised reasonably. "You'd better ask him when he isn't with his friends, though – boys can be pretty stupid when they think they have to prove something."

Sue nodded and embraced the other girl. "Thanks, Debs, I'll do that."

Breakfast passed by almost without her notice as she watched Stu and tried to decide what to say to him. When she saw him leave the great hall she braced herself and followed him.

"Stu?" she addressed him and hated how her voice quavered.

The Gryffindor boy turned and looked at her. "What?" he snarled with an air of annoyance.

"I … uhm … Well, would …" Sue stammered. Taking a deep breath she tried again. This time her words came out in one rush. "WouldyouliketogotoHogsmeadewithmenextweekend?"

"What?" he repeated.

A blush crept up her cheeks. "Would. You. Like. To. Go. To. Hogsmeade. With. Me. This. Weekend?" she enunciated carefully.

Stu stared at her aghast. "You must be dreaming", he said disgustedly. "Go play with some other little girl and leave me alone."

Sue swallowed and felt her eyes tear up. "You … you." The words would not come.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" he demanded.

She sniffed. "Bastard", she sobbed and turned on her heel, tears streaking her face as she fled the scene of her humiliation.


End file.
